ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Her Majesty's Garden
Verification of requirements I know that I have this and I am only rank 1 with Sandy. I'm not sure about the Bastok and Windy fame too. --Pinkfae 12:26, 16 August 2006 (EDT) In order to actually enter the chateau, if you're San d'Orian, you need to have been promoted to Rank 2 (have done this with a San d'Orian mule), or you have to be on Mission 2-3 for Bastok or Windurst. Before one of these is true, the guards will not let you into the Chateau, as you are deemed unworthy. --Tsakiki 12:31, 16 August 2006 (EDT) I wasn't aware of this. Then it just has to be reworded. --Pinkfae 12:33, 16 August 2006 (EDT) can someone fix the page, like put a note about the requirements to enter chatau or w/e. because as it was(i changed it) it made it look like you HAD to be sandy to get a map of xarcabard, or be on mission 2-3. no other way. and that has to be wrong. so i switched requirements to sandy fame 4 only, but i am not a goodw riter and someone needs to put a note in there about how to access the chateau --unsigned by Shaddix The page is correct. In order to get into the Chateau d'Oraguille, you have to meet certain Rank requirements. San d'Orians are allowed in as soon as they attain Rank 2, while Windurstians and Bastokans cannot get in until they have the key item Letter to the Consuls that they receive as part of Mission 2-3. Why do you think it must be wrong? It's a map for an region where the lowest level mobs are over level 30, and with the dragon fight for mission 2-3 being capped at level 25, it's not absurd to require a bit of Rank to get the map. --Tsakiki 16:44, 11 September 2006 (EDT) I fixed the page... Now no more bickering =D --Nynaeve 17:17, 11 September 2006 (EDT) I can confirm that I am neither rank 2 sandy, or on bastok/windy mission 2-3 but still got the map. the way the page is now implies that unless you are exactly on mission 2-3 or exactly sandy rank 2 you cannot get a map of xarcabard. which is simply incorrect, otherwise people rank 3 or higher on all nations would not be able to attain the map if they haven't already, sorry i am new to wiki also i don't know how to sign shaddix maybe for further clarification, i am rank 1 sandy, rank 4 bastok, rank 3 windy. meeting none of the requirements previously stated on the page Sweetie... There is no other way to get into the Chateau unless you have done or are on Bastok/Windy Mission 2-3 or are Rank 2 ++ Sandy.... So you either are above the requirements and therefor can get in or you are mistaken on which map you actually have aquired. Maybe the wording is confusing you, I will change it. Requirements simply mean minimum requirements though. If you have Fame 5 you can still do it - it just means that you have more than enough fame to do it and the same goes for rank. --Nynaeve 20:11, 11 September 2006 (EDT) Okay, seeee you have def gone past and have done Windy and Bastok 2-3 therefor prolly have that pass so even though you are now Sandy Rank 1 you have been higher in the past and that will allow you into the Chateau or at least would have allowed you in at the time you were part of those other nations. --Nynaeve 20:13, 11 September 2006 (EDT) well i spent 20 minutes arguing with my ls about how i couldn't get the map of xarcabard because i'm not on mission 2-3 so if it confused me then it will confuse others sorry for the problems if i made anyone mad just trying to help How about now?? How does it sound now to you? --Nynaeve 20:15, 11 September 2006 (EDT) yeah that makes alot more sense to me lol thank you ^^ --shaddix No Problem - Go to:: User talk:Nynaeve#Help For New Members and read this section on my user talk page... there is a bunch of stuff on there to help you out - even how to sign your name =D --Nynaeve 20:18, 11 September 2006 (EDT)